La vida después de ti
by Yunn Mello
Summary: Cuando Sasuke cometió ese error, fue eminente la separación. Ambos amantes buscaron un nuevo comienzo pero jamás dejaron de verse en sueños. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha para recuperar ese amor perdido. ¿Lograrán amarse sin el fantasma del pasado? AU
1. intro

**la vida después de ti.**

_Cuando Sasuke cometió ese error, fue eminente la cruel separación. Ambos amantes, desesperados, buscaron un nuevo comienzo pero jamás dejaron de verse en sueños. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha para recuperar ese amor perdido. ¿Lograrán amarse de nuevo, sin el fantasma del pasado? -Conjunto de Drabbles. AU. WIP.  
><em>

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.e años: A ellos dos, riendo mientras sus corazones latían acelerados y un sonrojo notorio se distinguía en sus pómulos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto que es muy joven; en sí el sumario nos dice toda la trama. En sí son drabbles o viñetas basadas en una canción, ya sea POV Sasuke o POV Sakura que nos cuentan como vuelven a estar juntos. Es algo corto C: Espero les guste.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. perdón

**la vida después de ti.**

_Cuando Sasuke cometió ese error, fue eminente la cruel separación. Ambos amantes, desesperados, buscaron un nuevo comienzo pero jamás dejaron de verse en sueños. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha para recuperar ese amor perdido. ¿Lograrán amarse de nuevo, sin el fantasma del pasado? -Conjunto de Drabbles. AU. WIP.  
><em>

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Perdón.<strong>

(_Pambo_)

Cuando la vio una vez más su ser tembló. Sintió su corazón latir sin armonía, aceleradamente. Notó sus piernas debilitarse, incitándolo a caer lentamente, perdiendo su equilibrio. Él sabía que esta vez no había vuelta atrás, pero sus ojos aquamarina le hipnotizaban nuevamente, como lo hacían siempre. Otra vez sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo le causaba una debilidad que no podía evitar, pues ese sentimiento era demasiado para él.

Se encontró deseando a si mismo ignorar esa lágrima amarga que escurría por esa mejilla, pero le era difícil lograrlo. Sentía desprecio por sí mismo al saber que quien causaba esas silenciosas plegarias era su propia esencia; que esa cercanía a ambos los mataba.

Sakura… -susurró quedamente, con temor. Sabía que los dos deseaban tocarse, deseaban poseerse de nuevo.

Sabía que también ella se deshacía cuando su piel rozaba a la suya.

Era su culpa. Si tan sólo él fuese menos arrogante. Si hubiera tomado su relación con más seriedad, sin buscar su calor en alguien más, probablemente ahora no estarían de espaldas, sintiendo el pecho lleno de presión, buscando mencionar primero el Perdón.

No valían ya las palabras pues la herida era profunda. Sasuke lo sabía, pero lo había intentado una vez más, después de creer que la podría volver a tener cuando ella sujetó su brazo al decidir separar sus caminos. Un impulso que no controló, un impulso que no era congruente con las últimas palabras que sus labios rozados emitieron con rencor.

Él deseaba abrazarla, susurrarle que no fallaría. Que quería que ella fuera suya, suya y de nadie más. Sujetar de nuevo sus manos en el verano, mientras caminan bajo la luz del sol en la playa. Jugar con la nieve en los inviernos, riendo cuando ella coloca un gorro para cubrir su negro cabello.

Dejando huellas azules y rosas imborrables en los lienzos de ese cuaderno de dibujo gastado por el tiempo.

No podía volver a tenerla. Ahora jugarían a no extrañarse, a fingir que no hay dolor. Ahora se observarán cada mañana con indiferencia, mientras sueñan que se vuelven a tener. Pero no se escuchan, no se miran, no se creen. No intentan recuperar lo perdido porque saben que la daga ha crecido y es suficientemente profunda para evitar que haya una vuelta atrás.

Con el dolor de su cercanía, caminan cada quien en sentido contrario, sabiendo que esto ha terminado.


	3. el eco de tu voz

**la vida después de ti.**

_Cuando Sasuke cometió ese error, fue eminente la cruel separación. Ambos amantes, desesperados, buscaron un nuevo comienzo pero jamás dejaron de verse en sueños. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha para recuperar ese amor perdido. ¿Lograrán amarse de nuevo, sin el fantasma del pasado? -Conjunto de Drabbles. AU. WIP.  
><em>

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>II. El Eco de tu Voz.<strong>

(_Playa Limbo_)

Se mantiene en pie, es cierto. Pero, mientras tanto, mira al ocaso con deseo, renaciendo el eco de esas imágenes guardadas en su subconsciente, bloqueadas adrede para evitar traer de nuevo la decepción que al final él le causó por su traición.

Ella se había prometido no volver a caer a ese juego adictivo llamado amor. Sus labios no habían susurrado palabras débiles desde aquel momento en que todo cayó. Recuerda que sus lágrimas juraron que sería la última vez que aparecerían. Que iba a sonreír sin amar desde ese momento en que la daga atravesó su corazón.

Pero ahora esta ahí, asomada a su balcón, mirando como el sol se oculta entre las altas olas que caen con fuerza. Sintiendo de nuevo que ese momento debería ser compartido con él, sintiendo que esa agua salada se transforma en recuerdos líquidos que se materializan en su frío rostro.

Vive con esas memorias manchando su pecho de dolor. Sabe que es insano mantener escondidos esos sentimientos en su ser, pero también sabe que él falló. Que ella lo amó sin control, sacrificando todo lo que podía brindarle. Sabiendo que él la quería, pero nunca lo suficiente. Sintiendo esa inseguridad que le rogaba dar más.

Hoy nota como el dolor magulla su alma al recordar esas sonrisas, esa aura azul y rosa mezclarse mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, desgastada. Pero también esas memorias le hacen desear volver a vivir, pues su recuerdo le hace sentir feliz de nuevo.

Sonríe, sonríe mientras siente el agua recorrer sus mejillas y el pecho dolerle, despreciándose a sí misma por aún tener algo de Sasuke ahí, por recordar el pasado con tanta vehemencia, con tanto anhelo de revivirlo. Sakura aún ama a ese chico.

El mar sabe que el cielo estrellado a la media noche le recuerda a su mirada contra la suya mientras descansaban bajo un árbol de cerezos.

Pero ella no lo sabe.


	4. luz sin gravedad

**la vida después de ti.**

_Cuando Sasuke cometió ese error, fue eminente la cruel separación. Ambos amantes, desesperados, buscaron un nuevo comienzo pero jamás dejaron de verse en sueños. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha para recuperar ese amor perdido. ¿Lograrán amarse de nuevo, sin el fantasma del pasado? -Conjunto de Drabbles. AU. WIP.  
><em>

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Luz Sin Gravedad.<br>**

(_Belinda._)

Camina con lentitud a través de la multitud, buscando esos cabellos rosados entre la grisácea gente, como cada día. Se imagina a sí mismo como una mancha azul que busca el resplandor rosado que a ella le caracterizaba. Se pregunta si ella desea volver a él como él desea que vuelva a su vida, para darle esa luz.

La soledad le ataca cada madrugada mientras sus ojos vagan sin control en la oscuridad de la noche. Incluso mira al techo desesperado, buscando su mirada en las goteras que a su sofá humedece lentamente. Desea fervientemente que ella regrese a su lado, pues sus noches son frías y su piel se torna helada mientras llueve.

Sasuke mira como el tiempo avanza desde ese adiós amargo del que él fue causante. Ya es costumbre detenerse en el pasado para rememorar esos días en que la cerradura del departamento se abría con simpleza, dejando pasar a esa chica de olor a cereza.

Sabe que se equivocó, que todo llega a su final, pero la espera, tal vez en vano, deseando volver a rozar su oreja con su mejilla mientras se recargaba en su pecho, agotada, buscando una protección a esos días cansados que le torturaban día con día, teniendo consuelo en sus ojos.

No entiende cómo es que la perdió con un movimiento tan absurdo. A cada instante se recrimina su traición en su mente, pero sigue esperando que ella vuelva, pues le es difícil concebirse a sí mismo sin Sakura, sin su otra mitad. No sabe cómo logrará sobrevivir sin sus ojos más tiempo.

Por eso gusta caminar por las calles de Konoha solitario, porque cree que en ellas lograra divisar a esa pareja que caminaba de la mano hace un par de años: A ellos dos, riendo mientras sus corazones latían acelerados y un sonrojo notorio se distinguía en sus pómulos.

Ahora solo hay oscuridad. Sasuke vaga sólo en su mente, deseando volver a ese ensueño que Sakura le causaba.


	5. tardes negras

**la vida después de ti.**

_Cuando Sasuke cometió ese error, fue eminente la cruel separación. Ambos amantes, desesperados, buscaron un nuevo comienzo pero jamás dejaron de verse en sueños. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha para recuperar ese amor perdido. ¿Lograrán amarse de nuevo, sin el fantasma del pasado? -Conjunto de Drabbles. AU. WIP.  
><em>

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Tardes Negras<br>**

(_Tiziano Ferro._)

Quiere superar ese recuerdo. No quiere encerrarse en si misma deseando volver a ese pasado que termino haciéndola sufrir. Mira hacia el futuro con anhelo, pensando en que debe vivir de nuevo sin importar si él está o no contemplado en el destino que planea, porque la vida duele sin él pero no la destroza completamente.

Sonríe melancólicamente cuando escucha esa canción en su radio mientras conduce hacia casa. Esa canción es la que estaba de fondo cuando se dieron su primer beso mientras caminaban hacia el parque tapizado de hojas caídas producto del otoño. Ella quería estar con él un poco más, sentir que la quería. Lo consiguió.

Su nombre se cuela en su mente y se clava, haciéndole recordar esa sonrisa el resto de esa tarde negra. Sabe que aunque en ese momento sonríe con indiferencia con esa imagen mental en su ser, después llegarían las lágrimas intentando desplazar ese instante grabado en su piel.

¿Por qué seguía en su corazón?

De pronto, mira su vida vacía. Se siente solitaria sin esos besos nocturnos y esas llamadas matutinas deseando un buen día. De repente capta que la vida no es nada si el amor, y que él le hace falta. Que no importa aquellas cosas superficiales de las que ahora disfruta, sin ese tocar no está completa su existencia.

Sasuke siempre fue el azul que faltaba en su vida para lograr un círculo cromático completo.

Otra vez anhelará sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Quiere creer que él también extraña su esencia a pesar de los años después de su despedida. No entiende porque hasta ahora entiende que necesita de su voz para continuar caminando, después de pensar tantos días que no era indispensable.

Sakura se recuesta en su sillón y cierra los ojos, encontrándose con un esbozo del brillo que reflejaban los de él. Se pregunta si aún puede regresar y buscarle. Duda si él aún puede amarle.

Pero quiere intentarlo para volver a pintar sus tardes de color.


	6. la vida después de ti parte 1

**la vida después de ti.**

_Cuando Sasuke cometió ese error, fue eminente la cruel separación. Ambos amantes, desesperados, buscaron un nuevo comienzo pero jamás dejaron de verse en sueños. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha para recuperar ese amor perdido. ¿Lograrán amarse de nuevo, sin el fantasma del pasado? -Conjunto de Drabbles. AU. WIP.  
><em>

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>V. La Vida Después De Ti (parte 1)<br>**

(_LU.)_

La amó demasiado. Su ser aún tiembla cuando escucha su nombre en las calles. Se pregunta si volverá a ver sus cabellos recogidos, como cuando le esperaba con ansias en esa banca café en el parque soleado. Espera volver a vislumbrarla aunque sea a lo lejos, admirar su rostro pálido debajo del brillo de la Luna que era testigo de su amor.

Decide darse otra oportunidad en el amor; aun cuando ella es la mujer por la que sentirá algo realmente puro, quiere volverlo a intentar. Desea volver a tener a un cuerpo bajo su cuidado aunque no sea el de esa chica de cabello rosa, porque en el fondo quiere que ese dolor deje de matarlo lentamente por la larga espera de su tocar.

Aun así, recuerda a diario esas palabras de amor que se dedicaban, prometiéndose el infinito. Ella sonreía con cada palabra llena de dulces versos. Él la miraba con anhelo, deseando volver a tocarla. Sin embargo, su propia frialdad a veces le impedía rozar sus manos en las madrugadas, cuando despertaban el uno junto al otro, entre las sábanas.

Recuerda su error: dejarse dominar por la lujuria al admirar el cuerpo de otra mujer sentada a su lado. Sin controlar sus impulsos, la hizo suya en su recámara, sin esperar que Sakura llamara a su celular y escuchara el acto que estos seres concluían. Después, los encontró rozando sus cuerpos, pues decidió comprobar el engaño con sus propios ojos llorosos.

Sumado a la culpabilidad, él la extraña con desesperación. La necesita para vivir; se deja hundir lentamente y una tristeza descomunal se adueña de su rostro. Sus ojos oscuros se hunden más en esa soledad, deseando dormir eternamente para admirar sus pupilas acuosas aunque fuera en sueños.

Así, hasta que se promete salir e intentar vivir de nuevo. Requiere eliminar ese recuerdo lentamente con ayuda de otras manos, de otros besos. De otro tacto; buscando en esa mujer la capacidad de olvidar el sentimiento que aún mantiene dentro.

_Pero, lamentablemente, no puedo._

)


	7. la vida después de ti parte 2

**la vida después de ti.**

_Cuando Sasuke cometió ese error, fue eminente la cruel separación. Ambos amantes, desesperados, buscaron un nuevo comienzo pero jamás dejaron de verse en sueños. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha para recuperar ese amor perdido. ¿Lograrán amarse de nuevo, sin el fantasma del pasado? -Conjunto de Drabbles. AU. WIP.  
><em>

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>VI. La Vida Después De Ti (parte 2)<br>**

(_LU.)_

Sigue caminando. Su mente lo piensa, ha pasado tiempo y siente que ya no puede sobrevivir más si él. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, pero Sasuke le daba ilusión a su vida. Siente que el dolor se adentra en su alma, un vacío que hacía poco no sentía pero surgió al recordar esas noches en los que con un beso ahuyentaba a los fantasmas del pasado.

Quería olvidarlo, eso deseaba más que nada. Sin embargo nota que no puede ser feliz sin él y, aunque lo intente más de una vez, no puede dejar atrás toda esa alegoría que experimentaba a su lado. Se acostumbró a sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo y nada reemplaza su presencia.

Su cuerpo físico sobrevive sin él, pero su alma se destroza lentamente. No quiere seguir, aunque busque el amor en alguien más, ninguna sensación es igual para ella. Incluso cuando sean las mismas palabras, no llenan esa necesidad en su ser.

Un rubio desea obtener su corazón, sin embargo no puede lograr entrar en su interior, a pesar de sus esfuerzos constantes. Comienza a creer que el fantasma del Uchiha se ha adueñado de ella de tal manera que ha formado una defensa ante cualquier intento de conquista.

No entiende la razón pero ha levantado el auricular. No mostrará debilidad, porque no dira que muere sin él, aunque sea la verdad. Esta viva, no es un esbozo de su ayer, no vive en lo que fue. Ha superado lo que ya no existe más que en un recuerdo.

Solo dirá que anhela dejar de verlo en sueños, porque duele. Porque su mente no la deja de torturar con el deseo de tenerle. No dirá que la distancia le ha ocasionado varias heridas, no dirá que ese castigo ha vencido su orgullo, que su cuerpo le necesita.

- La vida después de ti duele.

_)_


	8. ya nada queda

**la vida después de ti.**

_Cuando Sasuke cometió ese error, fue eminente la cruel separación. Ambos amantes, desesperados, buscaron un nuevo comienzo pero jamás dejaron de verse en sueños. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha para recuperar ese amor perdido. ¿Lograrán amarse de nuevo, sin el fantasma del pasado? -Conjunto de Drabbles. AU. WIP.  
><em>

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>VII. Ya Nada Queda<br>**

(_Kudai.)_

Se deja hundir en los recuerdos recostado en ese sillón. Sus ojos vidriosos miran al techo fijamente, mientras deja caer unas lágrimas –de nuevo -. ¿Por qué no puede olvidarla? Ya nada queda de su pasado, sin embargo su alma sigue deseando a esa mujer que una vez tuvo el derecho de tocar.

Ha pasado tiempo, no sabe cuánto. Esa habitación que alguna vez había sido testigo de momentos llenos de esa calidez ahora esta fría. Antes, existían restos de calor en ese corazón. Lentamente este se había enfriado, dejándolo sin un brillo de alegría.

Nada queda de eso que un día habían sentido. En su pecho, el dolor crece lentamente a pesar de que aquella mujer intentaba curarle con su cuerpo. No hay nada que pudiera sanar la herida en su alma.

No siente más ilusión por continuar, a pesar de haberlo intentado. No había más que un final con ella, y no podía aceptarlo. Sakura se había marchado por su error, y ninguna oportunidad restaba en su ser que le hiciera regresar. No había una causa por la que ella pudiese volver a sus brazos. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado tanto a su tocar, que la necesitaba. Sin embargo, tal vez los labios de ella ahora rozaban los de alguien más.

Ya nada queda de su amor, sin embargo aún puede sentirla en sus sueños y en sus anhelos. Desea volver a sentir sus besos quemándola, sus manos rozando con las suyas. Su ser disfrutando de ese tocar del que se había privado desde hace tiempo. Sus lágrimas surgen con los recuerdos del ayer. No había más esperanza en su ser.

La línea suena. Su ser no brinca para contestar. Deja dos tonos más. Se acerca al teléfono con lentitud, sintiendo sus manos heladas rozar con el plástico.

- La vida después de ti duele –escucha su voz. Entonces su corazón siente un alivio porque sabe que ella volverá pronto.


	9. perdóname

**la vida después de ti.**

_Cuando Sasuke cometió ese error, fue eminente la cruel separación. Ambos amantes, desesperados, buscaron un nuevo comienzo pero jamás dejaron de verse en sueños. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha para recuperar ese amor perdido. ¿Lograrán amarse de nuevo, sin el fantasma del pasado? -Conjunto de Drabbles. AU. WIP.  
><em>

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. Perdóname<br>**

(_La Factoría.)_

- Lo siento –susurra, pero ella no quiere escucharlo.

Las memorias regresan a su mente, lacerándola. Esta en su ser la memoria de ese día en que lo encontró con ella en su sillón y esas desesperadas excusas patéticas. Cuando rompió su corazón en pedazos con violencia. Ignorando sus suplicas, ella decidió terminar con esa falsedad, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Hoy veía repetirse esa escena y en su mente se creaba un torbellino. Su mirada estaba fija en el perfecto cuerpo de ella, mientras comprendía en su interior la razón por la que Sasuke la había escogido. No habló, porque sabía que se quebraría su voz gracias al llanto se suplicaba por surgir de su alma. No dijo más.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, huyendo fuera del departamento. Detrás de ella corrió aquel hombre, mas ella no quiso detenerse a pesar de los gritos desesperados que él le lanzaba. Suplicante, el pedía que lo escuchara. Ella no veía más. Ella no quería sentir más.

Había vuelto por él, encontrándose con la misma escena que marcó el final. Tal vez era una coincidencia, pero esta vez, no quiere escuchar esas palabras patéticas. No quería tampoco pensar en que habría otra oportunidad: ya no se la daría. No quería volver a sufrir por ese hombre.

- Sakura, por favor, escúchame.

A pesar del retorcijo en su estómago que experimenta al escuchar su voz después de tantos años, controla sus impulsos. No puedes volver con ese hombre, piensa. La decepción que le ha ocasionado le invita a darle la espalda a sus sentimientos. Su soledad le propone volver a sus brazos, y ella acepta.

Llegando a una avenida, hace la parada a un taxi. Este se detiene, subiendo a esa mujer que derrama lágrimas negras. No vira hacia el hombre que para en seco que muere de rabia y desesperanza. Ignora que el cuerpo de Sasuke se deja caer en el asfalto, mientras el automóvil avanza. Sus rodillas golpean el suelo. Gotas de furia resbalan a través de sus frías mejillas.

- No te quiero perder –necesita que ella lo sepa, pero no puede escucharlo.


	10. te busqué

**la vida después de ti.**

_Cuando Sasuke cometió ese error, fue eminente la cruel separación. Ambos amantes, desesperados, buscaron un nuevo comienzo pero jamás dejaron de verse en sueños. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha para recuperar ese amor perdido. ¿Lograrán amarse de nuevo, sin el fantasma del pasado? -Conjunto de Drabbles. AU. WIP.  
><em>

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>IX. Te Busqué<br>**

(_Juanes.)_

Él buscó esa luz durante varios años. Entre las tinieblas anduvo a tientas, deseando encontrar esa sonrisa que podría alzarle de nuevo. Espero durante varios años en esa habitación, anhelando su regreso. Entre sus memorias se erguía ese perfume de cerezo y los besos que recibió.

Se sentía ciego sin ella. No tenía una razón por la que salir a la superficie. Estaba perdido, pues Sakura había sido su todo. Aún no comprendía porque la había traicionado. Los impulsos carnales aun le controlaban. Esos hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír aún se mantenían grabados en su mente.

Fue cuando apareció esa mujer. Sus ojos grises le engañaron, fingiendo que podría ayudarle. En sus labios encontró una dulce perdición. Recuerda su cuerpo suave y grácil. Sus sedosos cabellos negros. Sus torneados muslos. Sus atractivos pechos. Ella era la mujer que todo hombre podría desear, y la tenía frente a frente, lista para él.

Su parte masculina reaccionó. Quería tener eso que otro ser desearía, mas no obtendría. Cayó en sus redes, dejándose guiar por las frías manos de la joven que le besaba con lujuria. Su ser contestaba a los estímulos, sin razonar. Esos ojos grises inundaban su mente, como si fuese un hechizo en el que le hizo caer.

Entonces, su mundo se desplomó cuando aquella que era dueña de su corazón regresó. Sintió el aire frio colarse por la puerta abierta de par en par. Sintió la tristeza de su llegada, la desilusión. Experimentó una gran desesperación al no poder regresar al pasado y evitar encontrarse una vez más en esa situación.

Sasuke había buscado hasta enloquecer a Sakura a través de toda su vida. Al inicio, no sabía que se trataría de ella. Mas, pasado el tiempo, lo supo cuando calmo los gritos de su corazón. Cuando le hizo sentir vivo, curando sus cicatrices.

Sin embargo la perdería de nuevo a menos de que, esta vez, luchara por su amor.


	11. si no estás conmigo

**la vida después de ti.**

_Cuando Sasuke cometió ese error, fue eminente la cruel separación. Ambos amantes, desesperados, buscaron un nuevo comienzo pero jamás dejaron de verse en sueños. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha para recuperar ese amor perdido. ¿Lograrán amarse de nuevo, sin el fantasma del pasado? -Conjunto de Drabbles. AU. WIP.  
><em>

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>X. Si no Estás Conmigo<br>**

(_Cynthya y José Luis.)_

Lo siente llegar, mas no quiere mirarlo. Siente que, en el momento en que sus ojos se crucen con los de él, bajará la guardia a tal modo de perder la poca fuerza que aún le queda. Incluso sigue recriminándose por aceptar el encuentro que sabía la llevaría a su fin. Sus ojos aqua marina expedían una tristeza infinita que nadie podría comprender.

Una mano roza la suya con ternura. Su piel se eriza y su corazón late acelerado a causa de su contacto. Su mente no razona, pues ha quedado nublada como siempre lo hacía gracias a esas caricias sobre su ser.

Experimenta unas ansias de llorar diferentes a las habituales. En estas esta reflejada esa frustración que la acosa día con día al no satisfacer el deseo de ser propietaria de ese calor. Sakura no quiere regresar a algo doloroso, pero no puede evitar sentir ese cosquilleo en su cuerpo gracias a ese hombre al que sigue amando.

No le regresa el gesto pues no quiere mostrar esa desesperación que la ha lastimado desde que su relación vio su fin. Intenta mostrar esa indiferencia que le causa el no estar con él, sin embargo es inútil pues sus mejillas se sonrojan tiernamente. Alza la mirada y se encuentra con unos ojos anhelantes. No puede evitar sonreír con tristeza.

- Te lo ruego, Sakura. Dame otra oportunidad. Esta vez no puedo fallar.

Ella baja la vista, pues entra su ser en una contradicción. Por una parte su pecho le suplica el volver a su lado, latiendo ferozmente su corazón, necesitando su contacto. Su mente le pide que no vuelva a la misma trampa en la que había vivido a través de los años. Sin embargo, su espíritu les contradice pues si no lo había olvidado era por algo; y si aún se mantenía en sus sueños, era porque el sentimiento era sincero.

- Déjame demostrarte que lo que hemos vivido no fue en vano. Déjame demostrarte que he cambiado. déjame enseñarte las heridas que me creado en tu ausencia. Cuando te conocí, la vida entendí.

No sabe qué hacer, pues su mente aun piensa en la propuesta de ese rubio que la desea. Sin embargo, se da cuenta tarde de que su rostro se encuentra a algunos centímetros de los de él. Los impulsos los controlaron. Sus labios se rozaron. Su pecho se sintió completo.

Su mente se quedó en blanco al sentirle a su lado de nuevo.


	12. pasión

**la vida después de ti.**

_Cuando Sasuke cometió ese error, fue eminente la cruel separación. Ambos amantes, desesperados, buscaron un nuevo comienzo pero jamás dejaron de verse en sueños. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha para recuperar ese amor perdido. ¿Lograrán amarse de nuevo, sin el fantasma del pasado? -Conjunto de Drabbles. AU. WIP.  
><em>

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El final. Gracias por leer (:

* * *

><p><strong>XI. Pasión<br>**

(_Sarah Brightman.)_

Lo toca con lentitud. Sonríe con ternura, mientras mira fijamente a los ojos de él. El sol les da en la cara, cegándolos levemente. Sus manos cubren sus mejillas, acariciándolas devotamente. La dicha que se reúne en su pecho es mayor al dolor que un día se causaron.

A su vez, él la mira. La siente a su lado y su cuerpo se llena de calor. Sus manos siguen a las de ella, sujetándolas con felicidad. Sus labios le susurran un te quiero. Siente las palmas de ella sobre su rostro y su corazón se alimenta de ese cariño que le transmite con un gesto sincero.

Saben que eso que hoy comparten es algo parecido a la pasión del amor. Se pertenecen. Se desean sin miedo al rechazo, pues ahora sus corazones están unidos por algo más que antes no había. Sus almas caminan juntas hacia la eternidad. Están seguros el uno al lado del otro.

_Nunca te faltara alguien en quien confiar_, promete ella mientras admira sus facciones finas. Sasuke siempre fue aquel al que anheló noche tras noche durante varios años. Aquel que perdió por un error que no fue capaz de perdonar. Aquel que sigue amando a pesar del tiempo, a través del infinito. Es quien quiere tener a su lado.

Ella es aquella que mantiene encendida su esperanza por el amor. Aquella que espera pacientemente a su regreso. La que no se compara a nadie, pues su corazón le pertenece. Es absurdo, piensa, pero la necesita así como necesita al oxigeno correr a través de sus pulmones.

Sakura se pone de puntitas, acercándose lentamente a su rostro. Sus labios se rozan con lentitud y Sasuke sonríe mientras se besan. Sus manos se enrollan en sus cabellos, mientras el contacto se hace más profundo. Ella cierra los ojos, dejando de mirar ese brillo para disfrutar de ese cariño que experimentan, para viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas del cielo en que él la eleva.

Sasuke sabe que con ella lo tiene todo. Sabe que sus sueños se cumplen con más facilidad si ella lo guía con sus manos, y él la sigue con parsimonia. Casi ciegamente. No sabe vivir sin Sakura, lo comprendió con ese año y medio sin su tocar. Un año y medio que se sintió como un siglo sin el Ángel que le llevo a la luz.

Se tocan, se existen. Sasuke siente el perfume de ella colarse por sus fosas nasales y disfruta de ello. Las llamas del fuego avivan con su tocar, mientras el aire se vuelve más denso. Cree que ese amor lo sofoca, pues se llena de él. No le importa, pues en sus labios tiene todo lo que puede querer.

Ahora los dos viven con ese amor. Se sienten plenos. Se sonríen con benevolencia. Se acarician con ternura, viajando a ese templo de la pasión. A él le consta que no requiere ya de nada excepto de su piel rozar con la suya. Ella no anhela otra cosa más que reconocer su perfume al despertar.

Estando juntos, ya no hay existe ninguna otra necesidad.


End file.
